Under The Moonlight : Drabbles
by BMWWfreak
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles and one-shots with Tonks/Lupin pairing. Please enjoy!
1. Never

**I know there are SO MANY drabble collections with Tonks/Lupin, but I have GOT to have my own! They're too awesome! :) **

**First up: Never**

**Now I don't know about Remus's childhood, but I guessed. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Never?"<p>

"I don't think so."

"Not even your parents? They loved you, right?"

"Of course. They tried their best, at least, but then I got bitten, and...it wasn't the same as having a human kid. After they couldn't find a cure for me...well, they became distant."

Tonks made a face, on the couch at 12 _Grimmauld Place they were sitting on. Everyone except them had gone to sleep._

Tonks shook her head. "That's terrible."

"Not really. They didn't abuse me or anything, they still fed and all. It wasn't bad."

"So you really have never had anyone who loved you wholly?" She was saddened with the thought. Of course, he didn't know _she _loved him wholly.

"I suppose not."

She nodded slowly. Should she tell him? Well, if there was ever a perfect time to do so, it'd be now.

"Its strange, really. Someone like you, not married or with someone. It seems like someone would snatch you up pretty quick," Tonks said, stalling.

He blushed, but tried to hide it by dropping his head, half-smiling. "Most woman would think my condition is very unattractive, it seems."

"Now that's _very_ strange," she said quietly.

He blushed a darker red, now trying to conceal it by maneuvering his head so his hair would fall in his face.

"Remus," she said, pushing the hair from his face, making his plan fail.

He looked her in her navy blue eyes. His heart skipped a beat and started steadily going faster, but he willed it to slow—or he tried.

"I..._I_ love you."


	2. Dance

_Dance (By the way, Sirius is alive and well. 'Cause I want him to be.)_

"Tell the truth, Remus," she started, pondering and holding his hand as she walked. He looked down at her, a curious look in his eyes.

"If I wasn't pregnant," she said, absentmindedly placing a hand on her tiny pregnant belly, "Would you really be walking around the baby section in Toys-R-Us with me?"

He smirked at her, and looked back forward. "Yes."

She smiled and stopped to look at a small elephant plush. He looked around, trying to find Sirius.

"Hey!" Remus heard him yell.

He left Dora to examine the stuffed animals she obviously loved to follow his friend's voice. Out of any of their fiends, Sirius was by-far the most exited about their baby. He was ecstatic when they told him, saying "There's gonna be a mini Moony running around!" This didn't exactly help Remus' fears. He hoped their child was nothing like him.

He found him, in the crib section, not that far from Tonks. "What?" Remus asked him.

"I found this crib," Sirius started motioning towards a dark wooden crib.

Remus waited for more, stuffing his hands in his pockets, but Sirius just stared at the crib. "And?"

"Oh," Sirius said, seeming to have forgotten to tell him the rest. "I thought it would look great in Junior's room."

Remus rolled his eyes. "We're not making our baby a junior, Padfoot."

"Why not? Come on, Moony, it would be perfect, we could make Harry name one of his kids James, and—"

"Harry can name his children what he likes."

Sirius made a face that was close to a pout as he looked back at the crib. Remus shook his head and suppressed a chuckle as he turned and started to make his way back to Tonks, looking for a bright pink head of hair. He heard a song he knew come on the speakers and couldn't help but smile. He got an idea, a sure-sign of the Marauder still inside of him. When he found his now purple-haired wife, he slipped his arms around her waist from behind her, smiling at the small bump forming. She was startled at first, but then relaxed at the realization of who is was. He rests his chin on her shoulder.

"Guess what song is on?" he whispers.

"What?" she asked, her hands on his.

"The Rhythm Of Love."

"And you like it, I suspect?" she said, laughing.

He smirks and spins her so she's facing him. He takes her hand and twirls her around, then pulling her into a waltzing position, hand on the small of her back, other handout on the left side of him, holding hers out. She looked amused and embarrassed at the looks they were getting. The redness in her cheeks and her smile both got more visible as he started to sing, not to loud, but not quiet.

"_We may only have tonight, but 'til the morning sun, you're mine, all mine_."

He knew from the look on her face—shock, wonder, amusement—that she loved it, dancing around a toy store with him.

"_Play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love._" He swing her around, her feet lifting off the ground as he did so. She laughed aloud, and that caught Sirius' attention. He was staring at them now, just like almost everyone else, as they waltzed down another isle.

"_Well, my heart beats like a drum, guitar string to the strum, a beautiful song to be sung._" He pulled her closer, enjoying the feel of the small but _oh-so _beautiful bump of her on stomach his.

"_She's got blue eyes, deep like the sea, that roll back when she's laughin' at me_."

She laughed again, louder this time, absolutely shocked that he was doing this. Not that she cared, because she didn't.

"_She rises up like the tide, the moment her lips meet mine_," he said, following along with the lyrics perfectly.

Sirius's mumbles reach their ears as they kiss right through the chorus. Remus pulls away for the second verse, singing again, dancing with her down the main isle of the store, the one in the middle of all the other isles.

"_When the moon is low, we can dance in slow motion_."

She laughed again at irony of the lyrics and their relationship.

"_And all your tears will subside. All your tears will dry_."

She smiles, but then trips over nothing at all and he's forced to stop singing and catch her.

"Alright," Sirius said. "That's enough, you two." He tried his best to sound irritated, but even he couldn't stop a smile from creeping onto his face.

* * *

><p>AN: _I loved writing this :) Lots of fluff and happiness, and letting the Marauder in Remus escape for a little while. The song is "The Rhythm Of Love" by The Plain White T's. I hope to start updating everyday, but that may be a long-shot. If not everyday, than pretty soon after each one. Anywho, I really hoped you enjoyed this, and for the sake of Remus, review! I really need them to keep going. :D_


	3. Explorer

_Explorer_

They sit on the couch, Teddy on the floor in front of the television, watching his new favorite show.

Dora the Explorer danced across the screen, singing about chocolate. Or, how she was singing it, 'Chocco-Latte'.

"I can't watch this show," Remus says, his eyes turning to watch the four year old try to sing along.

"Why?" Tonks asks.

"Because!" he says, motioning at the screen as if it was obvious.

"Really Remus, why can't you watch this?"

"Because she's not Dora." He fold his arms.

She laughs aloud. "Okay, remind me, which one is the four-year-old, you or Teddy?"

"Oh, _ha ha_," he says, feigning laughter.

"I'm sorry, but the fact that my husband can't watch Dora the Explorer is—"

"You wouldn't make fun if the main character name was Remus," he mumbles.

"I could probably get over it."

"That's because you don't love me as much as I love you," he says jokingly, smirking.

She pokes him in the shoulder with every syllable as she says, "_Un_true."

Teddy giggles aloud, and they watch as his hair turns from turquoise to a violent color of darker blue.

"Well, I guess that's his 'happy color'," Remus comments.

After moment, she asks, "What's mine?"

"Pink."

"Really? I thought it was purple."

"What's pink, then?" He leans his head against the back of the couch as he admires her face from the side, as she stares at Teddy.

She seems to think for a moment. "I don't know. But I can't think about it, because I'm still thinking about the fact that you can't watch Dora the Explorer without thinking of me!" She laughs.

"Its really not that funny. Maybe if her name _wasn't _Dora," he says, but she wasn't listening, too busy laughing. He shakes his head, fringe falling in his face as he stares at the T.V, trying not to smile.

* * *

><p>AN: _Aw, little Teddy! I love him :)__ Oh, thank you, Corelliakid, for reviewing!__ Everyone else follow Corelliakid's example! :)  
><em>


	4. Hoodie

_Hoodie_

She walked along the cracked brick road, feeling frozen the bone as the snow fell onto her pink-haired head. She stopped at the tree Remus had told her a about just a day before, telling her to meet him the next day. Well, it was the next day, and she didn't see him. Its not like he was asking her out on a date. He probably meant he thought it was a nice park with a nice tree in it, and thought she should check it out some time.

She was proved very wrong when he walked out from behind the giant tree carrying a short-stemmed rose. Just one, beautifully simple rose. She met him halfway and he handed it to her, and she twirled it. He took it from her, but before she could protest, he placed it behind her ear, so it looked like a hair clip. Her hair changed to the color of the snow that coated his own. She didn't tell him, but the flush in her cheeks wasn't from the chill.

"What's this for, Remus?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, shrugging.

Sirius _had_ said he was hard to figure out. Well, he was right.

She just then notices his appearance, blue jeans ans a brown zip-up hoodie. Unusual for him, but she guessed because of the muggle environment, it was only appropriate. She had only wore jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She shivers, and he opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. After she shivered again, he was already out of his hoodie and was behind her helping her into it.

"Remus...you shouldn't..." she protested, but his hoodie was so very warm, and smelt of his lovely cologne she had come to adore, admiring it every time he walked by at 12 Grimmauld Place. She couldn't help loving it. He zipped it up for her, and she shivered, but again, not because of the cold. She tried to morph the redness out of her cheeks, but she wasn't sure if anything could help her now.

"Better?" He smiled at her, not seeming affected by only having a long-sleeve shirt on. She noticed he had two shirts on, and felt a little better about snuggling the hoodie closer to her.

"Very much so. Thank you."

He nodded his 'you're welcome' and walked over to a bench nearby, motioning her to sit next to him. She did, and the coldness of the metal bench made her shiver again. He noticed of course, and he hesitantly put an arm around her. She sighed when he did this, and leaned into his side, enjoying the warmth he radiates. She would have never thought she'd be sitting there, _snuggling_ with Remus Lupin. Not to say she didn't like it, because she _loved _it. And when he rested his head on hers, which was rested on his shoulder, she knew he did too.

A/N: _Yay! I love this. If you didn't know already, this was before they were together. But they were getting there, obviously. :) Review! _

_Skaterofthebooks, Corelliakid, AlariBlack, NymphadoraTonks-RemusLupin, thanks for for reviewing!_

_Oh and NymohadoraTonks-RemusLupin, your "Lobely" review made me laugh :) Hehe!  
><em>


	5. Favorite

_Favorite_

Remus sighs heavily as he walks into the living room after putting his little five-year old Teddy to bed. He sits down on the couch and wonders if he wants to read. He decided no, and flips on the T.V. He mindlessly clicks the up channel button. A small voice pulls him out of his trance.

"Daddy?"

He turns his head to look at Teddy, wearing his PJ's and holding his stuffed wolf—which was a 'hilarious' gift from Ron, despite Hermione's distaste in such a gift. He didn't like it either, but Dora thought it was adorable, so they'd kept it. Teddy loved it, so he can't help but smile as the boy clutches it to his chest.

"What's the matter?" he asks as Teddy walks over to him and Remus pulls his up next to him, and Teddy snuggles into his side.

"I miss Mommy."

Remus sighs. "She'll be back tomorrow, you know."

"I know. But I still miss her."

"Me too," he says sadly, rubbing his son's back soothingly.

"How long has she been gone, again?" Teddy asks, his turquoise hair the only bright thing in the room.

"A day and a half."

"That's too long," Teddy says, almost whining. The poor thing had never been away from his Mom that long.

"Well Ted, she had to go. She didn't want to...but someone has to feed us." He chuckles.

Teddy stays quiet for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Well, your Mom is working, and that way she can buy us food," he answers.

"Why don't you work, Daddy?"

It was an innocent question, he knew. But he can't help feeling a twinge of guilt at not being able to keep a job, therefore forcing Dora to work longer.

"Because I can't seem to work for too long."

"Oh."

"Teddy, sweatheart, its late. You sure you don't want to go—"

"Can I sleep in your bed?" Teddy asked, looking up at his father hopefully, happily.

He sighs and smiles down him. "Of course."

The boy jumped off the couch and tripped down the hallway, reminding Remus of Dora.

He gets up and stretches, walking down the hallway and into his room. The water bed had always fascinated with the water-bed. He walks in just in time to see Teddy pounce on the bed, sliding under the covers.

"You now what, Daddy?"

"Hmm?" He mumbles, taking his shoes off on the edge of the bed.

"Mommy's my favorite girl."

He smiles at the innocence in those word. "Mine too."

He lays next to him, kisses his head, and waits anxiously for morning, when he'd see Teddy's face light up when he saw his mom. And, of course, he gets to see her too.

A/N: _Yay! More Teddy! I just noticed I haven't uploaded a sad drabble yet. I'm not sure I plan to, because I write enough sad stuff for Doctor Who, now don't I? Anyway, thanks to EVERYONE who's reviewed so far and hopefully will review again :)  
><em>


	6. Oops

_Oops_

She almost trips as she creeps down the squeaky stairs, but balances herself out of the will-power to not fall down them helplessly. She wears only her lime green panties and Remus's large shirt that hangs almost to the middle of her thigh, but she knows no ones up, so she doesn't care. She reaches the bottom of the stairs in silent triumph, and tip-toes into the kitchen. She opens the fridge and bends down to get a juice pouch, straightens herself, turns, and almost screams when she sees her cousin staring at her with his arms folded, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You almost gave me a heart-attack!" she whispers sharply, as she picks her unopened juice pack from the ground. She moves quietly to the table and sits, the cold chair hitting her bare legs and sending chills up her spine. Had it been anyone but Sirius who had been up at 2am like her, she wold have been extremely uncomfortable with her getup.

Sirius sits across form her and—oh yes, she knows that look. Its a mix between seeing right through her and trying to figure something out. She sniffs absentmindedly and takes a sip from her fruit-punch flavored juice.

He sighs. "So, what's up with that shirt?" She can tell he's trying not to smile.

She feigns confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Its a bit _large_."

"Well its mine," she says a little too quickly.

"Really?" he ponders almost fakely. "Because I couldn't help but notice its the same one my dear good fiend _Remus _was wearing just yesterday, before he neglected to say goodnight."

_Oh Merlin._ She'll never get out of this one.

She _pff_'s and tries to seem like that was a ridiculous idea.

He just stares at her, not impressed. "Come off it."

She whines a bit. "Its Remus's...I shouldn't have worn it down. Oops," she finishes with a hint of sarcasm.

He nods and leans back in his chair, smiling. "I can't say I'm not shocked. Moony was never the charming type, mostly awkward and nervous around girls..."

He trails off, as he hears distantly someone enter the kitchen, and Tonks is already getting up frantically, not wanting anyone else to see her with Remus's shirt, because obviously its quite obvious.

Sirius points his wand at the door from the kitchen and it _clicks_ and locks. He sighs.

"You owe me one," he says.

"You won't tell?"

"If you don't want me to."

"I don't."

"Alright, I won't," he says, sounding rather like a child who had to promise not to steal from the cookie jar.

"Thank you," she says, walking up the stairs, not daring to go any faster.

She looked back just in time to see Sirius making an excuse for who he was talking to to Molly.

* * *

><p>AN: _I absolutely LOVED writing this! I love Sirius. He's awesome. Thanks for everyone who reviews, sorry if last one was a bit sad.  
><em>

_**Please** review!_


	7. I Call Her Dora

_I Call Her Dora_

"You know, I've gotten complaints from the children," Sirius interrupted.

They separated hastily, straightened their shirts and rambling nervously.

"Really, its getting ridiculous. If you're going to snog, have to decency to do in it upstairs locked in a room where no one—especially me—can see you. Because honestly, there's nothing more gross then seeing my best mate doing _that_ with my baby cousin."

"Sirius, I'm not a baby."

"Yes you are."

"No she's not."

"Well, maybe not to you, Mooney. And how can you tell when you're—?"

"Alright!" Tonks half-yelled. "We get it!"

Sirius looked at her. "Geez," he mumbled, walking out of the room and into the kitchen where the Weasley's were about to eat lunch.

"He still hasn't grown up, has he?" Tonks said, more of a statement than a question.

"Surprisingly, yes, he has. Shall we eat?" Remus said, grinning down at her, offering his arm.

"Yes," she said, grinning back and hooking her arm in his. They walked arm-in-arm into the kitchen. They sat next to each other in the only two seats open, beside Sirius.

"So, I see you guys finally finished sno—" he started, but Remus kicked him in the shin. He exhaled, mouthing 'Ow'. Remus knew he was trying to annoy him now. And, as always, it was working. He was always good that.

"Finished what?" Ginny asked.

"Oh...you know..." Remus stammered, looking over at Sirius, who was smiling evilly.

"Snoring," Tonks blurted.

Ginny looked at her. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't, because I'm not a child. I know what snogging is."

Remus was staring at the table, and Tonks was painfully looking around at everyone. No one had knew they were together. They had preferred to keep it quiet for a while, but Sirius had found out, and then everything went downhill. Obviously. Sirius laughed, earning him another kick—harder this time—in the shin. He stopped laughing.

"Wait..." Ron started. "You two were _snogging_?"

Remus wanted to curl up and die, just so everyone would stop staring at him.

"Yes, Ron," Tonks said confidently. "And?"

"Um...nothing."

"Didn't think so."

Remus held back a laugh.

"So you two are dating now?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Yes," Tonks answered confidently, but happily. Remus smiled at that, his head still lowered, staring at the table.

"That's good," Hermione answered.

"Yeah, it is. It's great."

"I think its weird," Sirius said, looking around to see if anyone agreed.

"Shut up," Remus said to him with a laugh.

"No, Mooney. I will not."

"Have you ever?" Remus asked, although it came out as more of a statement.

"No," Sirius said, shrugging. "Honestly, though, it's a bit weird."

"Well, so are the 'Weird Sisters', but everyone still loves them," Remus said to him, mumbling, "...for some reason..." quietly.

Sirius looked at him, folding his arms. "Oh please, you didn't even know about them until Nymphadora told you, I bet."

Tonks opened her mouth to tell him off about calling her that, but Remus beat her to it, surprisingly.

"Don't call her that, Sirius, you know she hates it."

"What do you call her, then? 'Tonks' seems a bit weird to call your _girlfriend_."

Everyone was staring at them, and holding back laughter at their acting like teenagers.

"I call her Dora."

"Dora," Sirius repeated, trying it out. "Does it annoy her?"

Tonks cleared her throat. "No, I love it."

"Well see, that's not near as fun as calling her Nymphadora."

Tonks rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She was happy Remus called her Dora, it was sort of their little...thing. And she loved it. Just like she loved him.

_A/N: Well, that was longer (and sappier) than I expected. Hope you enjoyed anyway, please review :)_


	8. Crochet

_Crochet_

Remus walked into the shabby living room in 12 Grimmalud Place, and to his pleasure, saw Tonks sitting on the couch, untangling what looked like yarn. He sat beside her, and she barely glanced at him before going back to her feverish untangling of what looked like knotted yarn. He admired silently the ay her tongue stuck between her teeth. He leaned his elbow on the back of the couch and leaned his head into his hand.

"If you keep pulling at it, it'll just get worse," Remus said quietly.

She stopped and looked at him. "And I see you're an expert at yarn untangling now?"

"Well, no, but knots don't usually come undone when you _tighten_ them," he said, smiling. He took the yarn from her lap and started to try and untangle it.

He sighed. "What're you doing with this, anyway?"

"I was going to crochet."

"Crochet? Isn't that like knitting?" he asked, as he began to see improvement in the tangle of bright pink yarn.

"No," she answered simply, picking up a metal stick with a hook at the end of it. "This is a crochet hook. See how it's different from knitting?"

He nodded, but he wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy staring her. Her bright pink hair, that peculiarly started to get brighter. Her heart-shaped face, her smile. Her eyes. Oh, her eyes. They were dark navy blue, and he found himself staring delightfully into them.

"Well, aren't you going to finish untangling it?"

He blinked and looked don in his lap, where the heap of pink yarn threatened him silently. He started again, just about done.

"You're good at that."

He chuckled and shrugged. "It's not exactly a _talent_."

She shrugged and leaned back on the couch, too.

"What are you going to make?" he asked, as he pulled the largest gob of yarn through a loop.

She was staring at the yarn. "A rabbit."

He held back a laugh. "A bright pink rabbit, eh?"

She shoved him playfully. "Bright colors are just fine for rabbits!"

"Alright..." he said.

He finally finished untangling the gob of not-so-soft yarn and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said happily, grabbing it and immediately opening a pattern book with a crocheted bear on the front to a bookmarked page. He watched her crochet for a while, asking question every once and a while. She cursed when she made a mistake and pulled some of her work out.

He seemed to think of something and laughed.

"What?" she asked, finishing a row and looking at him.

"Its just that...well, why did I have to untangle that mess? We could have just used magic to do it."

She turned red and looked down at her work. He raised an eyebrow at her as she smirked.

"You thought of that, didn't you?" he asked.

"Maybe..."

"Cruel," he said, still smiling. "You know it was a real pain doing that."

"I know...but I thought that maybe you'd stay longer if you did it."

He looked at her intently. She was still staring down at the pattern (that looked like complete gibberish to him), with her half a rabbit sitting on top of it.

"It worked," he said. "I won't leave until you finish that rabbit!"

She laughed at his playful order. He couldn't help but notice that after that, she was a lot slower with her crocheting, and she made a whole lot more mistakes.

_A/N: I know its been a while but I didn't get any reviews. That doesn't feel good. I know, its selfish. But still, I feel like I'm wasting my time because no ones reading this anymore, so please review._


	9. Forgetting

_Forgetting_

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry..."<p>

"Oh, no worries. I've broken them dozens of times," Tonks replied, waving her wand and the plates repaired themselves. Remus still looked sorry.

"Remus, really. Its no big deal."

"Those are your mothers, though."

"And they will remain so, believe it or not," she said, chuckling. With another wave of her wand, the plates sat themselves back on the shelf, where they had been before Remus knocked them off with his elbow. "Anyway, the point is; since when are _you_ the clumsy one?"

He shrugged. Smirking, as though there really was a reason, he pushed the plates farther back on the shelf.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why did you come over, anyway? I'd think you would want to stay with Sirius, you know, since he's pretty cooped up, and there hasn't been an Order meeting in who knows how long. He's probably socially deprived."

"I took him for a walk—he was in his dog form—so he was satisfied for the rest of the evening."

She nodded. "Alright. But you still didn't answer my first question."

"Well, Sirius isn't the only one who was cooped up."

"I thought you went for a walk?"

"We did, but they're not as satisfying for me, considering I didn't run around like he did."

She laughed. "Well now the image of you running in a field like a crazy person is in my head."

He laughed also.

She cleared her throat to try and stop from laughing. "Why can't you just go for a jog or something? It works for me," she said, smiling.

"Ah, but you're much younger than me, and as I recall, you don't turn into a werewolf every month, causing you aches and pains," he said, chuckling.

"Right," she said, nodding. "I always forget."

"That you're younger than me?"

"No, that you're a werewolf."

He gaped at her. She forgets? No one had ever forgotten before.

"Are you serious?" he asked, plain faced.

"Yes," she said slowly.

His plain, pale face broke into a wide grin. She tilted her head slightly, confused. She was about to ask why he was so giddy all of the sudden, but she didn't have time to.

He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," he muttered.

"For what?" she said, confused. She hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his neck happily.

"For forgetting."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I have decided to update twice today because you guys made me feel good about writing this again :) Thank you guys so much._

_I'd like to thank skaterofthebooks, CallMeTony, Dcdreamer55, and luvhorses4eva for reviewing. You guys wrock. (Wrock, if you don't know, is the name for the style of music that is about Harry Potter. The "W" in it, I assume, is for "Wizard.") Thanks for reading!_


	10. Glad

_Glad_

* * *

><p>Harry walked slowly back to the castle, having taken the long way back, even though he was freezing. It was strange for it to be this cold this time of year, but he didn't know why it was. Someone put a hand on his shoulder and he spun around, startled, wand at the ready.<p>

"We mean no harm," said his former-professor Lupin, grinning with his hands in the air. The first thing that struck Harry as odd was that he said "we", because Harry saw no one else. He put his wand away. Then, a young woman with bright pink hair stepped out from behind Lupin, smiling vibrantly.

"Harry," Lupin said, guiding the girl closer to Harry, and Harry couldn't help but notice she blushed when he pot his hand on her back. "This is Tonks." Harry shook her hand.

"Wotcher, Harry," she said happily.

"Hey," he said. "Its nice to meet you."

She nodded, and said, "You too."

At Harry's questioning expression, Lupin answered a question that lingered in the young boys eyes. "She's a friend of mine."

Harry nodded, watching as Tonks looked back at him, then back at Harry.

"We just wanted to wish you good luck this year. Well, _I _wanted to, and Tonks insisted—very strongly—that she wanted to come with me."

Tonks nodded. "And, being the softy he is, he let me. I swear, sometimes I wonder if he's lying about being a werewolf," she said with a laugh.

"He's not," Harry said, remembering when he had tried to kill him.

"Its true," Lupin added, quite seriously.

She sighed, and looked around. "I remember when I was your age. This castle hasn't changed a bit," she said, still looking around again. Harry looked at Lupin and noticed he was staring at her, with a look he had never seen in his eyes. Lupin caught him looking and immediately looked away, coughing a bit. He looked up at the moon, and Harry saw the familiar, sad look in his eyes he had seen all the time the previous year. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks for wishing me good luck. I'm sure I'll need it. Although I don't want any trouble this year."

"Hopefully you won't have any," said Tonks, "But Remus here had lots of trouble when he was your age, but he still had fun."

Harry found it a bit shocking that Lupin had told her about his school days, because from what he gathered from his year of knowing him, he didn't do that often, or to just anyone.

"I would like to add that those days weren't littered with trouble only because of me. Most of the time it was Sirius and your fathers' fault." He sounded like a child who was blaming someone for a crime he committed. Harry couldn't help but smile at the picture in his mind of four boys pranking people and goofing off in class.

"That reminds me, Professor—"

"I am no professor, Harry. Not anymore. Please, call me Remus."

"Alright," Harry said, clearing his throat. "Remus, have you seen Sirius?" It felt strange saying his first name.

"Yes, quite often."

Harry beamed. "How is he?"

"He's doing great. You might find it interesting to know that Tonks is related to him," he said with a small smirk.

Harry looked at Tonks. "Really?"

"Oh yes. My mother's cousin. But I think of him as my cousin, anyways. Good man, that one."

"Yes he is. He's great," Harry said, smiling. Lupin nodded.

"I'm sorry Harry, but we need to get going," Lupin said abruptly.

"Well, it was wonderful seeing you Pr—I mean, Remus," Harry said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Tonks said, shaking his hand again.

"You too."

"I hope to see you soon, Harry," Lupin said, hugging him tightly. He then turned and started walking away, into the darkness.

He turned back. "Oh, and Harry, please stay out of trouble. I know you said you don't want any, but try extra hard this year, alright?"

Harry was confused, but nodded. He hesitated, and then said, "I'm really glad you came. It was nice seeing you."

Lupin gave him a lopsided smile and turned and started walking again. Tonks waved him good-bye and followed Lupin. She shivered as she reached him, still walking. Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw Lupin take his coat off and carefully place it around Tonk's shoulders, and then wrapped an arm around her.

* * *

><p>AN: _If you couldn't tell, this was set at the late beginning of Harry's fourth year. It was longer than I intended, but I guess I'll get over it. Review please, and thanks for reading! :) Thank you skaterofthebooks and luvhorses4eva for reviewing the 9th chapter! :D  
><em>


	11. Second

_Second_

_(Sirius is alive, by the way.)_

* * *

><p>Remus walked up the steps that led into his parent's old house. It was his now, of course. He found the door unlocked, as Dora usually kept it at this time, which is when he came home from job searching. He didn't find one today, and probably wouldn't the next day, either. He walked into the house and sighed. He shut the door behind him as he heard a familiar small laughter.<p>

His one-year-old son came waddling down the hallway at his fastest speed, having just learned to walk two weeks prior. He squatted down and took him in his arms. Teddy's small arms wrapped around as much of his father as possible.

"Hey Ted," he said through a smile. No matter how hard of a day it might have been, Teddy seemed to melt all of that away.

"Daddy!"

He stood and held his son. He walked into the kitchen where his son had come from and saw that Dora was sitting on the island with bright pink hair and a wide smile on her face, and seemed to have been waiting for him.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey," he said, raising an eyebrow at her suspicious behavior.

"How'd it go today?"

He sighed and set Teddy down at his small play kitchen set he had gotten for Christmas. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked over to her, and sat beside her on the island.

"Not well."

"What happened?" she asked, placing a comforting arm around his torso. She leaned her head against his shoulder as he put his arm around her. He could feel her smiling against his shoulder. What was so happy about him failing to find a job again?

"Well, they found out who I was and shunned me from their store."

"Then they weren't worth working for."

"You think that because you didn't see how much they were offering for the job," he said, smirking.

"It doesn't matter, anyway," she said, shrugging. She looked up at him.

"And why is that?"

"Because I got a raise today."

"Really? That's great!"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," she mumbled.

"So is this why you seem so happy?" he said, getting up from the counter and getting a glass from the cabinet. He put it under the faucet. He filled it halfway and leaned against the counter across from where Dora still sat. He looked down at Teddy and watched as he mimicked his fathers actions by pretending to fill the small plastic cup with fake water from his little faucet.

"No. Well, yes, but not the _real_ reason."

"Well, thanks for clearing that up," he laughed. "What's the real reason?"

"Oh...you know..."

He raised his eyebrows and waited for her to continue, but she didn't. Instead she just started smiling again, looking down at her hands in her lap. He took another drink of water and smiled when Teddy pretended to do the same.

"Dora?"

"Remus," she started, and got off the counter to stand a few feet from him. She looked down at Teddy and then back at him once, and then said, "I'm pregnant."

He merely stared at her for a moment as she bit her bottom lip in anticipation. What did she expect him to do, he wondered? He was happy, of course, how could he not be? Babies were gifts from God. Who couldn't be happy about another baby? Oh, and Sirius was going have a fit. A happy one, hopefully. He had been the happiest to hear that Teddy was on his way.

He remembered where he was, and that she was still waiting for his reply and reaction.

"That's wonderful!" He placed his glass down on the counter behind him and took a step so that he could wrap his arms around her waist and swing her around. Then he just hugged her, her feet not touching the tile. He realized, quite sadly, that when she had told him about Teddy, he had left her. It still pained him to think about that, and Dora had told him long ago to stop thinking about it. It was over now. She was right.

He didn't let go of her waist, but gently let her feet set down on the tile once more.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Odd place to stop. But lately my 'drabbles' have been becoming long one-shots, so I had to stop myself. Please review :)_

_Thank you DCdreamer55, UmeRi87 and corelliakid for reviewing the tenth chapter! You all get a TARDIS shaped cookie...oh, no, wait, this isn't the right story for that. Well...take them anyway._


	12. Nickname War

_Nickname War_

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Nymphadora."<p>

Tonks rolled her eyes heavily. "_Honestly_, Remus, stop calling me that!"

He sat across from her at the dining room table. He smirked at her and grabbed the paper from the able and unfolded it. She watched as he disappeared behind the paper, as he always did, every morning.

"I just think its a nice name. I'm not going to call you anything else," he said. She could hear his smile coating his words.

"Fine."

He let the paper sag and squinted at her over it. "What?"

"I said fine. If you want to call me that, its fine by me." Her navy blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

He squinted more and held the paper up once again.

"Hello Moony, hello Tonks," said a voice from behind him. He didn't need to turn around.

"Good morning, Sirius."

"'Morning, Sirius."

"How're you guys doing?" Sirius asked, getting some toast and sitting next to Tonks.

"Fine," Remus muttered, still hidden behind the Daily Prophet.

"I'm good," Tonks said, drumming her fingers on the table.

Sirius nodded. "Have you eaten?"

"No," they both said together.

"Breakfast is the most imp–"

"Yes, we know. You told us yesterday," Tonks said.

"Well, you ate, right? See, that means I did my job. But really, Moony, you need your nutrients, the full moon is coming up," Sirius said quietly.

Remus rolled his eyes and seemed to ignore all but one word. "Why're you still in the past? My name is Remus, don't call my Moony."

"Whatever I call you, you still need food."

"He's right, Moony, you do need your nutrients," Tonks said calmly.

Remus put the paper flat on the table, squinting at her. "Why did you call me Moony?"

"Yeah, why'd you call him Moony?"

"If he still calls me Nymphadora when I don't like it, I reckon I can call him Moony, even though he doesn't like it."

Remus laughed. "Really? What is this turning into, a war?"

"If it comes down to it, yes," she answered, shrugging. Though she couldn't hide her laugh.

"Oh, I don't think you want to go there, Nymphadora," Remus said, playfully threatening.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I think I do."

* * *

><p>Yay, another chapter! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed your TARDIS shaped cookies ;) So, a whole bunch of you like one-shots, so the next one will probably be one, because I like making you all happy, and I hope I'm succeeding!<p>

Thank you MPRose, skaterofthebooks, corelliakid, TheMaruadersAreTOTALLYAWESOME (you reviewed for the tenth chap after I thanked everyone, so double thanks!), and NymphadoraTonks-RemusLupin for reviewing the eleventh chapter! You all get Werewolf shaped cookies (I got it right this time! YAY)!


	13. Fall

_Fall_

* * *

><p>"Sirius, you're going to fall."<p>

Sirius only laughed at his friend's warning and continued leaning back on the back two legs of the chair he was sitting on, at the table.

"Oh, lighten up, Lupin," Tonks said, smirking at the werewolf from across the table from her. She was sitting next to Sirius.

Remus smirked back. "I would think you of all people would know better than to set yourself up to fall."

His eyes glistened with mischief. She leaned over the table, like he was, her elbows leaning against it. "You know, I've found I don't have to set myself up. I just fall."

"So I've learned," he replied slowly.

"Of course you have. You've caught me what, three times now?"

"I believe it's been four," he said, slowly again.

"Okay," Sirius said, raising his hands and stopping them. "I have never seen flirting such as this."

He watched and held a laugh back as they blushed and leaned back in there chairs.

"So I was right?" Sirius asked.

"About what?" Tonks asked, playing with her leather wrist-band.

"You two were flirting, of course."

"No," Tonks said quickly. "I mean, we weren't flirting."

"You might not have been, my dear cousin, but Moony was. I saw it in his eyes."

"Oh please. You can't tell through my eyes," Remus said, and scoffed.

"Do you wanna bet?"

"I have nothing to bet."

"Not money, something else."

"Like what?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "Chocolate?"

Remus squinted at him. "It would be useless."

"So you weren't flirting, Mooney? Because out of all the times I've seen you doing so, you looked just like you did a moment ago."

"Sirius, first of all, my name is _Remus_." Sirius merely laughed at this. "Second, I was not flirting, that would have been inappropriate."

"Alright, _Remus_," Sirius mocked. "But why would that have been inappropriate?"

Remus seemed uncomfortable. He hesitated, but didn't say anything. Tonks and Sirius both waited, but he still didn't say anything. After a few minutes, Tonks slowly stood. She stretched and yawned, and then sighed. She looked at their confused faces.

"I have guard duty," she said with disgust. She said goodbye and left.

After a moment, Sirius sighed. "Mooney."

"Padfoot?" Remus said, as if to say 'how does it feel?'

"Why would it be wrong to flirt with her?"

He sighed heavily. "I'm an old man."

"Hey! I'm just as old as you, you know!"

Remus shook his head. "You don't understand."

"What do I not understand?"

"Anything about..." he trailed off, as if thinking better of saying what he wanted to.

"About...?" Sirius egged him on.

"It doesn't matter."

"I think it does."

"Well it doesn't."

Sirius seemed to watch something behind Remus. "Come off it," Sirius said, looking back at him. Remus looked up at him for the first time in a while.

"Come off what?"

"The fact that you like her."

He looked up at him with tired but widening eyes. "That's—"

"True. I'm not an idiot, you know."

Remus blinked slowly and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his neck. The full moon was the next night. Oh joy.

He looked like he was admitting to a crime. "You're right."

"Aha!" Sirius said, pumping his fist in the air. But when his friend looked somber he stopped.

"You do understand that this is _bad_, right?" Remus asked.

"I see nothing wrong with it, no."

"How could you not see this as bad?" Remus asked, shocked.

"Well, I think you'd be happy with her, and vise versa."

"Sirius," Remus said sternly, "People like me don't...aren't meant to be happy. We're meant to stay away from innocent people like Tonks."

"Rubbish! Complete rubbish!" he said loudly.

"What is?" Fred and George said together, as they entered the dining room and sat next to Sirius, across from Remus.

"Remus is."

"Why?"

"Because he thinks he can't be happy with Tonks."

Remus gave him a death glare. One of the twins looked at Remus.

"I didn't know you two were together."

"We're not, uh..." he said, seeming to hesitate at call him by his name, not knowing which one he was, "...Fred?"

"Yep," answered Fred. Remus nodded in content with himself, although it was just a guess.

Fred continued, "You two would make a great pair, mate."

"It has nothing to do with that," Remus said, annoyed, raising his voice a bit.

"Why not?" George wondered. "I mean, don't you want to be happy?"

"Again, it doesn't have anything to do with that!" Remus said, anger rising in him. "It has to do with us not being _able_ to be together. It doesn't matter if she doesn't care what I am. It doesn't matter if around her, I don't either. She's young and vibrant, full of youth, and capable of an amazing future! And look at me! What am I going to do with my life? She deserves better, and it doesn't matter if she _wants _something that's so...below her. It doesn't matter if I want something so much better than me. It doesn't matter that I love her. It just doesn't change anything. I'm too old, too poor, too dangerous!"

"I see why he's rubbish," Fred mumbled to Sirius, who agreed.

"You do realize that you just admitted that you're capable of love?" Sirius smirked.

"See, you're not a monster. Monsters don't love," George said. Remus shook his head.

"I'm going to go," Remus said, getting up and walking out o the dining room, only to slam into Tonks in the doorway.

"Sorry..." he started, but then came to a horrible realization that she had never left for her guard duty. He took in an uneven breath.

"Oh, hi Tonks," Sirius said evilly.

Remus spun around to look at him, and instantly knew that Sirius had known she was there. He had provoked him into admitting his feelings in front of her. He squinted at him, and then turned back to Tonks, who looked plain faced and a little pale.

"Fred, I think this area has turned—"

"—hostile ," Fred finished, and they both left. Sirius followed suit, but not before chuckling at them.

Remus looked down at Tonks again. She looked up at him too, and they just stared for a while. The more they stared, the more it felt right.

Maybe, he thought, it was okay to set yourself up to fall sometimes.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you umeRi87, skaterofthebooks, DCdreamer55, corelliakid, TheMaraudersAreTOTALLYAWESOME, and NymphadoraTonks-RemusLupin for reviewing the 11th chapter! :) You got get chocolate._


	14. Excuse

_Excuse_

* * *

><p>A shrill, piercing scream followed by a cry filled the air, and not even the A.C, the T.V, <em>and<em> the radio would drown it out.

She then heard a very quiet, muffled mumble, saying something like, "'S'yer 'trn."

"What?" she asked grumpily.

"I said it's your turn," Remus replied sleepily, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Oh, I don't think so. I don't think you carried him around in _your_ stomach for _nine months_!" she said sharply. He still didn't move. She elbowed him in the back.

"Ow!"

"Go!"

"Fine..."

She felt him leave the bed, and his heavy footsteps hitting the hardwood floor. She heard Teddy's door open, and a few minutes later, the crying stopped. She let a breath she seemed to have been holding.

She heard him walk, much quieter than when he had left, back into the room. He laid back down next to her.

"Thank you," she said, turning to face him, only to see he had already fallen asleep.

She turned back around and closed her eyes. When she was drifting off, his joking voice reached her ears.

"Next time, your 'I carried him for nine months' excuse won't work."

She laughed quietly.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p><em>AN: An actual drabble this time :O_

_If you review, you get ice cream, in which ever flavor you please.  
><em>

_Anywho! skaterofthebooks, about the whole mistake in the A/N question...I wonder the same thing, haha! Thank you for saying my stories are good :)_

_umeRi87, thank you, I look forward to your reviews :D_

_corelliakid,_ _your review made me and my sister both laugh, so thanks for reviewing!  
><em>

_TheMaruadersAreTOTALLYAWESOME, thanks for the review, and I like picturing his face, too! _

_DCdremer55, thanks for the review, and you're welcome for the chocolate :)_

_WHOOSH...WHOOOOSH! (If you're not familiar with Doctor Who, I'm sorry that made no sense).  
><em>


	15. Beginning

_Beginning_

* * *

><p>Remus limped into 12 Grimmauld Place and was greeted by Sirius with an easy pat on the back.<p>

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No," Remus answered, but half-smiled anyway. "But I'll live."

Sirius nodded, still looking a bit worried. "Was it rough?

"Yes."

As if there was ever an easy full moon.

Sirius swallowed. "Do you want some tea? The new Order members are coming today, best be ready."

Remus nodded, and they went to the kitchen. Sirius got him tea, and they sat in silence in the dining room as he drank tea and Sirius drank butterbeer. Remus squirmed in his seat, his body aching from the previous night. His face was in an almost constant grimace.

The front door to the rotting old house opened, and they heard Moody's unforgettable footsteps. Remus ran a hand down his face to wipe the grimace away. He felt a bit better now with the tea, but only a little. Moody walked in to the dining room and grunted his greeting.

"Remus," Sirius whispered quickly, and Remus realized he was grimacing strongly. He couldn't help it. All he knew is that he must have really injured his leg that night somehow. It hurt like crap.

"Sorry," he said quietly, standing and limping very noticeably to the kitchen and putting his empty mug onto the counter. He heard talking in the dining room. He didn't know if he wanted to go in there or not, because one, he didn't want to talk. And two, he didn't think he wanted to know who Moody had chosen for the Order. After all, it _was_ Moody. After the talking turned to laughing, he decided he might at well join in. If anything, he needed to laugh. He hadn't done that in a long while. As he walked back into the dining room, trying to hide his limp (and failing), nobody really gave him much attention as he stood silently in the corner, except Sirius, who looked over at him a bit sadly. He knew Sirius understood—he had been there for him along with James and Peter through all of his transformations in Hogwarts.

"Remus," Sirius said, yanking him out of his thoughts, "I don't believe you've met my cousin. Well, technically not my cousin, but still."

"I don't believe I have either," Remus said, staying in the corner.

"Well," Sirius said, looking around, getting ready to introduce them, "Wait, where is she?"

Everyone looked around but obviously didn't see her. Sirius sighed. "Later, I suppose."

Remus nodded, and quietly exited the room. It was far to overcrowded for him at the time. He walked to the stairs slowly, limping still. He made it there and held the railing as he wondered if he should go up. He wanted to meet the new members, but he just wasn't in a good state for it right now. Then, he saw a young woman come out of a room up stairs and looked down at him. He couldn't help but stair—she had bright pink hair, soft features, and smile on her face that blew him away.

"Wotcher!" she called happily from the top of the stairs, taking her first step. He nodded.

But by he second step, she lost her balance and fell. Her knee hit one of the stairs with a deafening _bang_ and he winced. It happened to fast for him to do anything. By the time she was a the bottom of the on his feet—literally—she had knocked over half the paintings and portraits that lined the wall next to the staircase, on which she had tried to grab to steady herself. It didn't work.

"Nymphadora!" Moody's voice called from behind Remus. What a beautiful name, _Nymphadora_. "What have you done now?" Moody examined the damage. When Moody mumbled and walked back into the dining room, he was just about to help Nymphadora up when he heard the portrait of Walburga Black start screaming.

"YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING IN THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK? AND _YOU_! YOU ARE NO BETTER, YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD MONSTER! WHY ARE YOU NOT—"

He then saw Sirius closing the curtains, murmuring insults and cursing at her.

"I'm sorry," he said to them as he walked by, hurrying back into the dining room to apologize.

Remus, having trouble, bent down and helped the young woman to her feet. He noticed her hair was red. Wasn't it pink a minute ago? He held her steady until she could do so herself. Once she could, she straightened her shirt.

"Your hair..."

"It's red now, isn't it?" she asked, obviously angry.

"Yes."

"It does that when I'm angry."

"So you're a metamorphmagus?"

"Yeah," she looked up at him.

He nodded. He winced when pain shot through his leg again.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, thank you."

After he stopped grimacing, she put out her hand. "I'm Tonks."

"I thought Mad-Eye said—"

"Oh, don't listen to him. That's my first name. Please, for the love of Merlin, call me Tonks."

He shook her hand, which was very soft compared his rough one. "Remus Lupin."

She smiled. She looked at the back of his hand and examined it gingerly.

"You're bleeding, Remus."

"Oh," he said, retrieving his hand quickly. "Yes, I know."

She was confused at his bleeding and not stopping it, but sighed and let it be.

"Are you going to eat with everyone?" she asked as he shoved his hand in his pocket. As he tried to put weight on his leg, and he realized he was going to need his cane, which he used when full moons like this one had injured him. Being next to the doorway where his cane stood in the umbrella holder with all the umbrellas, conveniently, he grabbed it and leaned on it.

"Yes, I am."

"Good."

_Good._ What was that supposed to mean? Why was she glad he was going to eat with everyone?

As he looked into her navy blue eyes as they sparkled, he realized _he _was happy he was going to eat with everyone, if it meant sitting next to her.

* * *

><p>AN: _A one-shot, because you asked for it. Sorry it took a while to update._

_Thank you skaterofthebooks, corelliakid (I totally agree!), TheMaruadersAreTOTALLYAWESOME (can I have some of that chocolate ice-cream? Oh, wait, I can't. I have acid-reflux. Oh, darn it!) DCdremer55__ (you may have some mint chocolate__chip ice-cream, if you'd like), NymphadoraTonks-RemusLupin, and umeRi87 for reviewing the fourteenth chapter! :D \_

_Oh and happy late Halloween! I'll probably upload a late Halloween chapter, so be prepared. Muahahahaha! ;)_

_PS. I have now made and tasted Butterbeer. And, when I did, the angels sang. It was...just...so...GOOD.  
><em>


	16. With Arms Wide Open

_With Arms Wide Open_

* * *

><p><em>Well I just heard the news today<br>It seems my life is going to change  
>I closed my eyes, begin to pray<br>Then tears of joy stream down my face_

He wasn't embarrassed to be shedding silent tears as he held her around the waist, her feet not touching the ground. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck.

He was, for the first time in a while, _happy_.

But, all of the sudden, like poison, fear swept through him. He hoped she didn't feel him go rigid. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to think that it was going to be okay.

_If I had just one wish  
>Only one demand<br>I hope he's not like me _

But what if he was? What if he's created a monster just like himself? What if he's placed this curse on an innocent being?

"Remus, don't worry," Dora whispered into his ear, seemingly reading his mind.

He relaxed at that. He sighed into the shoulder. Maybe she was right.

_I hope he understands  
>That he can take this life<br>And hold it by the hand _

Now all he could do was hope that his child wouldn't let his father's furry little problem get in the way of him living his own life.

_And he can greet the world  
>With arms wide open.<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: HELLO! Sorry this isn't Halloween. Maybe next time, though. I heard the cover of this song by Boyce Avenue and decided to do this. Although, I do love the original too, by Creed._

_Thank you skaterofthebooks, DCdreamer55, corelliakid (I'll proabably do that, actually. Thanks for the suggestion!), and TheMaraudersAreTOTALLYAWESOME for reviewing chapter fifteen! Yay! :)_


End file.
